<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>应急处理 by Kianna_YM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328998">应急处理</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianna_YM/pseuds/Kianna_YM'>Kianna_YM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianna_YM/pseuds/Kianna_YM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivier "Lion" Flament/Gustave "Doc" Kateb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>应急处理</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alpha的发情期来的急切且难以控制。<br/>  Olivier急匆匆的闯进Gustave的医务室时，后者正在他的办公桌前书写这周的演习报告。尽管天气并不很凉快，Gustave还是穿着他绀色的衬衫和白大褂，纽扣一直扣到最上一颗，甚至还打了领带。<br/>  如果不是知道在不久之前有上级造访，Olivier肯定会嘲讽他的正襟危坐，但眼下的情形并不允许他顾忌太多。空气中残留的好几种Alpha的气味让他狂躁，甚至有点嫉妒，Gustave身上散发着的信息素更是让他难以抑制如喷泉般喷涌而出的性欲。<br/>  Gustave终于肯将眼睛从面前的屏幕上移开了。他轻飘飘的扫了Olivier一眼，微微蹙起的眉头表示他对来者的不欢迎，好像面前这个Alpha的喘息都扰了他的清净。<br/>  “有什么事吗？”<br/>  Gustave不喜欢他也不是一天两天了，对于他冷淡的语气Olivier倒是比较习惯，但是他无法让自己的视线离开Gustave——他每一寸暴露在空气中的皮肤都散发着魅力，线条分明的脖颈，露出一截的手腕，Olivier此时几乎只能感觉到自己的心跳加快和胯下挺立起的性器被裤子勒的难受。<br/> Gustave闻了闻，很快就发现此时的Olivier正处在发情期，但Olivier也知道，他们的好医生一直都有服用抑制剂的习惯，所以他似乎并不成为一个威胁。<br/>  “你发情了，坐那别动，我去给你找抑制剂。”Gustave说着，便起身要去柜子里找Alpha的抑制剂。可他刚起身，便被靠近的Olivier按回凳子上，手上的力道大的吓人，把毫无防备的Gustave的肩膀捏的生疼。<br/>  “我不需要。”Olivier说着，俯下身去将脑袋埋在Gustave的颈窝，陶醉的吸着他的气味。这对于一对死对头来说着实亲密的越了界，但两人都只能将其解释为本能所致。<br/>  他胡乱的扯松了Gustave的领带，解开他的扣子，啃咬过他的脖子和锁骨。令人惊奇的是，Gustave 居然没有以一个巴掌或是一拳来结束他的行为，只是安静地放任他的行径。<br/>  现在的Gustave在Olivier眼中就是一个毫无还手之力的，肥美的猎物，而这只饥渴的狮子早已等不及要将他吞吃入腹。<br/>  他想将Gustave就近压在病床上，用身下已然坚挺的性器直直的贯穿他，听他嘴里难耐的呻吟变成难以抑制的浪叫，哪怕脆弱的铁架子吱吱作响也要把这个正襟危坐的好医生弄得乱七八糟。是否要标记他并不是重要的问题，但如果可以，他一定会射在里面，最好还能趁着发情期没过去多来几次，好让他的精液填满Gustave的后穴，等他拔出去甚至还会从合不拢的洞口溢出来。尽管这会让Gustave记恨他一辈子，他也想要这么做，这种心理从某种意义上就和强奸犯的别无二致。<br/>   这是他能想到的，最了无遗憾的，结束这段痛苦的单恋的方法了。<br/>  “闹够了吗？快点从我身上起来。”Gustave冷冰冰的话语打破了Olivier的幻想。<br/>  “你觉得用几针抑制剂就能打发我？”Olivier脸色一沉，将一条腿挤入他两条腿之间，压低了嗓子对他说：“你别以为我不知道你和Gilles那些肮脏的小秘密，每个月都有那么几天你和他同时请假，要不就是把医务室反锁几个小时，以为没人听得到你那放荡的呻吟吗？”<br/>  其实Olivier对于他说的话并不那么坚信，说出这番话他有赌的成分，他甚至更愿意相信这只是巧合，因为到现在为止，Gustave 身上都没有被标记的迹象。<br/>  但Gustave眼里闪过的几分慌张证实了Olivier的话，也打碎了他心中对这件事最后的一点怀疑。他抚摸过Gustave的肌肤，眼里是说不清的复杂情绪。<br/>  “如果只是处理发情期问题的话，为什么他可以，而我不行呢？”Olivier在他的唇边低语，声音小的只有两人能听见，随后而来的是一个侵略性的吻。<br/>  在和Gustave上床这件事上，Gilles捷足先登，而且说不定比Olivier发现时更早。他说不准他们这种关系存在了多久，或许久到Gilles已经把他想做的事对Gustave做了个遍。<br/>  所以Olivier决定将他的幻想付诸实践。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>